<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>best by hopeintheproles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349793">best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeintheproles/pseuds/hopeintheproles'>hopeintheproles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Soft Chloe Decker, Soft Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), more smut, very little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeintheproles/pseuds/hopeintheproles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way he likes it best, she can tell.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>smutty one-shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is the way he likes it best, she can tell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not what she would have expected him to like, it’s nothing flashy like the kind of exploits he usually boasted about back before they were together together, but she thinks it’s probably not what he expected to like the most either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s easy to be like this, straddling his waist, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and letting him sweep her hair to one side of her neck. He presses his lips to the overheated skin there and trails his hands downward until he’s bracketing her hips, feeling the slow, brutal pace she’s set for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He makes no attempts to control her, never has. She’s an unstoppable force and he likes waiting to see where she’ll take them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He likes watching a lot. She’d think he’s the ultimate voyeur if she also didn’t like it so much. It used to make her cheeks burn the first few times, all that looking. Lucifer would hook a leg around hers and roll them so that she’d sit astride him, still connected, and marvel at her while she moved, watching the lines of her body, looking at where she takes him in. Her voice would hitch and she’d pretend it wasn’t the hottest thing she’d ever seen in her life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s entirely used to it now, but the novelty of his awed gaze never wears off, like she’s the actual angel and not him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he is the angel out of the two of them in more ways than one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The scars are gone from his back but he always tenses when her hands pass over the places they used to live, a barely perceptible flinch no one would notice but her. His fingers might twitch against her hips but Chloe doesn’t say anything, merely blankets herself over him fully and presses her love into any available skin she can reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pass it back and forth between them with the rocking of their hips and Chloe vows to keep it safe. She’s made the mistake of thinking it something foolish, something sinister. Now she knows it’s no small gift, it’s an exchange of souls. Hers for his, his for hers, something inseparable and reimagined. New.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can come like this. She’s done it before many times. His hands might stray downwards past her curls and encourage her towards her peak sooner but she likes his arms around her, bracketing her, burying himself within her. It feels like redemption knowing he’ll find salvation there. It feels like enlightenment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s best when he comes first because that way she gets to watch him, watch him struggle to keep his eyes open as broken moan after broken moan tumbles past kiss-swollen lips and she is greedy, ravenous for him, ever so slightly increasing the pace of her hips as his hands tighten on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloe.” He gasps. “Chloe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Always Chloe in those moments, never detective or darling--not that she minds either--but she likes how scarcely he uses her given name, makes it something sparkly, something rare. She likes to kiss the taste of her name from his mouth, tangle her tongue with his in those moments he’s in the highest throes of his ecstasy and taste his joy. Her joy. Theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It tastes like nothing she’s ever known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the moments after where he’s panting against her neck she teases the sweaty curls on his head. His stamina is like nothing she’s ever experienced and modern science isn’t wrong when they say that a woman’s sexual desires peaks in her thirties; she’s ravenous for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he picks his head up she smiles at the carefree look on his face, entirely unburdened. He seems so much younger than his infinite years might suggest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, darling it seems I’ve left you behind, that’s awfully naughty of me, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chloe barely has a moment to grin before she’s squealing as Lucifer suddenly rolls her underneath him. He’s still inside of her, barely gone soft and it only takes a few slight thrusts before he’s fully hard again and Chloe is biting her lip as her orgasm looms closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can I make it up to you?” He poses, ghosting his lips over her cheek. “Hmm? What would you like me to do, detective?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives a few deep, pointed thrusts and Chloe gasps against his chin, mind barely registering the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love me.” She grits out finally and opens bleary eyes when she feels Lucifer cradle her head, brow furrowed as he examines her, hips slowing to a stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never have to ask for that, Chloe. Never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a promise between them, and Chloe nods her head vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” She breathes out, chanting it when Lucifer resumes his relentless, steady thrusting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know. I know. I know. </span>
  <em>
    <span>IknowIknowIknow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knows, and he takes her to the stars. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A/N: hope you enjoy folks! another smutty fic due to my self-isolation and very little to do. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>